


Больше, чем жизнь

by wayama



Category: Assorti - personification of branded sweets - Fandom
Genre: Other, все как я люблю, хуманизация конфет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayama/pseuds/wayama
Summary: Марс верит только в то, что видел своими глазами. Он не привык отступать перед трудностями. Если легенда существует, то разгадка её – всего лишь вопрос времени





	Больше, чем жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию: клин, психика, правило (ключевые слова); Летучий голландец (выражение)

Марса никогда не интересовали легенды. Правда, он слушал рассказы, которые моряки рассказывали друг другу в припортовых кабаках. Марс их собирал и записывал. Иногда ему попадались забавные и нелепые, но чаще всего они не отличались оригинальностью и разнообразием. Корабль-призрак встречался в океане нечасто. Кто-то говорил, что это сам «Летучий голландец», но большинство всё же эту версию отметали. Все, кому довелось когда-либо видеть его, возвращались домой, к семьям, живыми и невредимыми. Некоторым даже казалось, что всю дорогу попутный ветер подгонял их судно. Все, кто его видел, утверждали, как один, что появляется он только ранним утром, перед самым рассветом, да и то только в те дни, когда горизонт прячется в тумане. Обычно после шторма, когда кто-то из моряков уходил на дно. Корабль-призрак будто бы приходил за его душой. Ни разу он не пытался подойти поближе к чужому судну, просто покачивался на волнах, а когда туман над океаном рассеивался — пропадал вместе с ним, будто его и не было. Чудаки рассказывали, что видели косяки белых рыб, тянущихся к нему со всех сторон; говорили, эти рыбы светились, а некоторые даже оборачивались и пугали моряков своими человеческими лицами — вот в такие истории Марс верил с трудом. Как и в то, что вокруг корабля вода окрашивалась в красный цвет, а некоторые «очевидцы» утверждали, что он и держится-то на воде только благодаря человеческой крови, пролитой в морских сражениях.  
Марс верил только в то, что видел своими глазами. Но иногда, особенно когда долго не был на суше и не встречал других людей, кроме своей команды, хотел удостовериться, что не привиделся ему корабль-призрак. Поэтому он приходил в кабак один, садился где-нибудь в углу и слушал рассказы о том, как волны бьются о бледный борт; как его паруса развиваются, будто машут морякам в совершенно безветренное утро; о том, что, несмотря на то, что практически ничего невозможно разглядеть вдалеке и сквозь туман, но на носу корабля некоторым мерещится человеческая фигура. Такая же призрачная и белая и излучающая холод, как и сам корабль-призрак.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Они попали в шторм, Марс не помнил другого такого. Гигантские волны накрывали его судно с головой, угрожая пустить ко дну, их мощь была непредсказуема. Управлять кораблем было невозможно, чудовищная сила несла его куда-то за собой. Оставалось только лихорадочно цепляться за мачты, доски, за всё, что попадалось под руку. Казалось, что выжить в таком шторме невозможно. Вода застилала глаза, Марс старался не терять из виду свою команду, но тут каждый был сам за себя. Корабль поднимало на волнах и бросало вниз, будто в пропасть, рёв ветра походил на смех сумасшедшего. Они вышли из порта всего несколько дней назад, ничто не предвещало такой бури. Но как можно уберечь себя посреди океана? Не оставалось сил, в лёгких не хватало воздуха, сам корабль, казалось, вот-вот разлетится в щепки, и океан поглотит их, наконец, прекратит мучения.  
Когда надежды совсем не осталось, тучи начали рассеиваться. Поначалу не верилось, но буря сходила на нет. Марс цеплялся обезумевшим взглядом за проясняющееся ночное небо, усыпанное звёздами, такими равнодушными к их беде и, кажется, с его губ слетали проклятья. Кто-то звал его по имени, ему хотелось обернуться, помочь, просто убедиться, что все в порядке, но нога скользнула по мокрой доске, а продрогшие пальцы, сжимающие снасти, не слушались. Он покатился вниз по палубе, навстречу нависающей над кормой волне, не такой устрашающей, но на этот раз имеющей все шансы утащить его за собой. «Как нелепо», — только и успел подумать Марс, в то время как чья-то рука ухватила его под локоть, а волна накрыла сверху, погружая мир вокруг в темноту и забвение.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
— Марс, — холодные руки коснулись горящего лба. — Твоё время ещё не пришло.  
— Ты знаешь моё имя? — похоже, язык не очень слушался, заплетался, и Марс не мог пошевелить пальцами, чувствительность куда-то пропала. Что за нелепый вопрос выдало его подсознание? Он точно знал, с кем разговаривает, мечтал об этой встрече столько лет. И теперь удивлялся тому, что он знает его имя.  
— Если душа моряка принадлежит мне, — голос был далёким и отстранённым, но обволакивал, — и моему кораблю, то я знаю имя.  
— Моя душа принадлежит тебе? — Марс повёл плечом, прежние силы понемногу возвращались к нему.  
— Ты бы не смог подобраться так близко, если бы это было не так.  
Марс приоткрыл глаза, и тут же зажмурился. Белизна вокруг слепила его, и если бы от его собеседника не веяло таким холодом, то он бы решил, что смотрит прямо на солнце.  
— А у твоей души? Есть имя?  
— Я сам и есть душа, — усмешка, и рука взъерошила его волосы. Марсу хотелось ухватиться за запястье, он ведь не ребёнок, в конце концов, чтобы с ним так обращались. — Хочешь дать мне имя, Марс? Может быть, я даже буду откликаться на него. Когда-нибудь наши пути пересекутся снова, но, надеюсь, ты не будешь намеренно искать встречи со мной.  
— Рафаэлло, — Марс проснулся от того, что его била дрожь. Образ призрачного капитана всё ещё стоял перед глазами. Во рту пересохло, будто он несколько часов подряд говорил с кем-то без остановки. Голова немного кружилась, а когда дверь в его каюту открылась, и на пороге появился Сникерс, Марс вдруг понял, как рад видеть его живым и невредимым. Вот прямо тут взял и обнял, если бы тело слушалось. Но, может, это и к лучшему. Как знать, какие подколки потом пришлось бы выслушивать от друга, уж он-то точно не забыл об этом моменте слабости.  
— Очнулся? — Сник протянул ему бутылку, и Марс жадно припал к ней губами. — Я уж думал, мы тебя потеряем, ты был в отключке три дня, бредил постоянно. Звал кого-то по имени. Рафаэлло. Говорит тебе о чем-нибудь это имя? — Марс перевёл дыхание, вспоминая свой сон. Или это было явью? Когда Сникерс произнёс имя вслух, Марс сразу понял, что оно принадлежит той душе, которая окутывала его своим холодом. Это он ему сказал своё имя во время лихорадочного видения? Или Марс действительно сам его придумал? Сникерс явно не мог дать ответ на этот вопрос, поэтому Марс решил тему не развивать и просто махнул рукой в ответ. — Ребята понемногу начали отчаиваться, ты их нехило напугал, но я им сразу сказал, что от дурацкой лихорадки ты точно не помрешь.  
После этих слов Марс понял, что что-то не так, и подозрительно покосился на Сникерса. Тот стоял против света, но всё же можно было разглядеть, как он осунулся. Он ведь сказал, три дня прошло? Неужели так переживал? Нет, что-то другое.  
— Что случилось? — прохрипел Марс. Голос у него действительно немного сел, пришлось прокашляться.  
— Ребята видели твой загадочный корабль, на рассвете. Всё, как ты и рассказывал, — уклончиво отозвался Сникерс, отводя взгляд. Конечно, они должны были его увидеть, зачем было говорить об очевидном. И, да, похоже, они упустили его в этот раз, но это говорило только об одном — он действительно существует и не так неуловим, каковым кажется. И всё это он хотел сказать Сникерсу, как вдруг его осенило. Они видели корабль-призрак. Он появлялся в тех местах, где терпели крушения во время штормов или сражений другие суда. Он появлялся там, где были погибшие моряки. А Марс явно был жив и даже практически здоров.  
Чутье его не подвело. Позже Марс узнал, что во время шторма погиб Пикник, один из членов его команды. Единственный, кто был Сникерсу ближе всех, почти братом, может быть, даже кем-то большим. Пикник, который ухватил его за локоть, когда океан разинул пасть, готовый поглотить его целиком.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Прошло несколько лет, но после того шторма Марсу начали сниться кошмары, не каждую ночь, но довольно часто. Ему снился корабль-призрак и то время, когда он был ещё желторотым юнцом и впервые увидел этот корабль наяву. Он снова и снова переживал тот рейд, в котором ему довелось участвовать на воде, тогда столько людей погибло. Изувеченные тела, стоны выживших и металлический запах крови — всё это кружило голову, его самого тогда ранили, он на ногах стоять не мог, и помощи ждать было неоткуда. Марс слышал, как волны с лёгким шипением ударяются о ватерлинию, видел розовую пену на поверхность океана. Он чувствовал себя немножечко героем, пусть и не мог избавиться от горечи при мысли о ближайшей кончине. Когда уже не осталось сил, и веки начали тяжелеть, на горизонте и появился он — корабль-призрак. Сияющий, излучающий свет, как лучик надежды. Он был таким нереальным, что Марс боялся даже моргнуть. Надо было кричать и звать на помощь, но голос пропал, оставалось только завороженно смотреть на то, как он качается на волнах, возвышаясь над океаном, над жизнью, надо всем этим миром в целом. Марс так и сидел с открытым ртом, даже когда солнце взошло, развеяло утреннюю дымку вместе с кораблем-видением.  
Смерть тогда обошла его стороной, шрамы остались, сердце немного черствело, кровь и выпущенные кишки уже не вызывали приступов тошноты, Марс взрослел, стал капитаном на собственном корабле, набрал команду, которая за годы стала ему семьёй. Но его всё ещё будоражил его личный предрассветный мираж, он притягивал и отталкивал одновременно.  
Во снах корабля-призрака как такового не было, но он точно знал, что разговаривал с кем-то, кто был там, он чувствовал прикосновение ледяных рук к своему лицу, темноту под сомкнутыми веками сменяли яркие вспышки. Открыв глаза, Марс еще какое-то время видел чёрные пятна, будто до этого долго и в упор смотрел на солнце. Адреналин в крови зашкаливал от мысли о том, что ему удалось оказаться так близко, узнать так много, но снова потерять. Марс просыпался в холодном поту, будто, посреди незаконченного разговора, и всегда с одним и тем же именем, срывающимся с языка. В такие ночи Марс ещё долго лежал без движения, восстанавливая дыхание и повторяя то самое имя до тех пор, пока ему, наконец, не удавалось успокоиться. Рафаэлло…  
И каждое утро Марс поднимался на палубу, чтобы встретить рассвет, пожирая глазами линию горизонта.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
— Мы здесь кругами ходим уже четвёртый день, — Скиттлз откровенно ныл. Насколько он обычно был терпелив, но тут не удержался. — Совсем делать нечего. И солнце ебашит в самую башку.  
— Вот когда у тебя будет свой корабль, сам и будешь решать, какие воды бороздить, — заметил Сникерс, помогающий Скиттлзу сворачивать запасные паруса.  
— Не выдержу я груза такой ответственности, — усмехнулся Скиттлз. — У некоторых, вон, от неё совсем башню сносит, — он кивнул в сторону капитанского мостика, где сейчас стоял Марс и изучал что-то через подзорную трубу. — Что там можно разглядеть? На мили вокруг одна вода.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто Марс тебя не учил маршруты прокладывать, — отозвался Эмэндэмс, монотонно разматывая верёвку для паруса. — Или ты бездумно под его руководством карты чертил?  
— С тех пор, как он меня учить начал, сто лет уже прошло. А в последнее время он сам, кажется, толком не понимает, что делает, и куда мы несёмся, сломя голову. И карты больше мне не доверяет, говорит, что я много вопросов задаю не по существу, — отмахнулся Скиттлз. — Сам всё рассчитывает, чертит и сверяет.  
— Ты просто дуешься, потому что он у тебя чернила с бумагой отнял, а то рисуешь днями и ночами, а работу кто за тебя выполнять будет? Я бы у тебя еще и нож отнял, чтобы резьбой по дереву не занимался, все мачты уже исковырял, — Эмэндэмс присел рядом на корточках, пожевывая нижнюю губу. — Но что есть, то есть. Осунулся наш капитан. Иногда смотришь на него и всё, вроде бы, нормально, а временами… взгляд совсем какой-то затравленный становится.  
Эм вопросительно глянул на Сникерса, но тот вместо ответа начал обвязывать парус, и ребята принялись ему помогать.  
— Это черная меланхолия, — авторитетно закивал Скиттлз. — С психикой что-то. Хандра и депрессия на почве душевного расстройства.  
— С Орбитом переобщался, — догадался Эмэндэмс.  
— А у него пусть и заумные, но хоть какие-то версии есть. Вижу ведь, Марс сам на рожон лезет. И думает постоянно об этой своей призрачной посудине, глаза уже все высмотрел, — Скиттлз затянул последний узел и уложил готовый парус на палубу. — А мне всего лишь понять хочется, ради чего я жизнью постоянно рискую.  
Сникерс резко поднялся, оценивающе рассматриваю проделанную работу. Эм и Скит подняли на него виноватые глаза.  
— Марс знает, что делает. Он наш капитан. И я ему доверяю свою жизнь.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ночь была безоблачной. Хоть звёзды пересчитывай, чем Марс и планировал заняться. На душе было беспокойно, и ему не хотелось закрывать глаза, чтобы снова оказаться в липких объятиях своего прошлого. На палубе было тихо, как и должно быть в это время суток. Но не безлюдно — на носу корабля, спиной к нему, стоял Сникерс. И Марс не удержался от вздоха: похоже, кто-то уже пересчитал за него все звезды. В последнее время он всё чаще и чаще видел именно его затылок. Сникерс каким-то образом оказывался впереди других, если случалось идти в бой, или оказывать кому-то помощь. Раньше они сражались плечом к плечу, все знали, что у парня просто шило в заднице, и уследить за всей командой было гораздо легче, чем за одним Сникерсом, но теперь... Всё было немного иначе. Марс смотрел в его глаза и не понимал, о чем тот думает. А ведь Сникерс с самого начала был открытой книгой для всех, с чувствами нараспашку. Когда не стало Пикника, из его книги как будто вырвали несколько страниц. Не было больше прежнего целостного повествования, листать приходилось осторожно.  
— Почему не спишь? — Марс поравнялся с другом.  
— Бессонница, — Сникерс пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Ворочался с бока на бок, чуть не завыл от отчаяния. Тогда бессонная ночь была бы тут всем обеспечена.  
— И ты выбрался на палубу?  
— Ага. Как одинокий волк, выть на луну, — усмехнулся Сникерс, и в глазах вспыхнула давно потухшая искра.  
— С каких это пор ты одинокий волк? Может, чуток отбившийся от стаи, но далеко тебе от нас не уйти, мы слишком хорошо умеем брать след, — Марс положил руку ему на плечо и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как тот рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Конечно, вы моя стая, куда я от вас, — у Сникерса не было другой семьи. Здесь, под началом Марса он провёл почти всю свою сознательную жизнь. И именно поэтому Марс не представлял, что делать с отчаянием, которое иногда накатывало. Как он только увидел его силуэт на фоне ночного неба, то испугался, что не сможет дотянуться, что между ними невидимая стена, и сколько бы Марс не пытался, сквозь неё не пройти. — И вообще, откуда эти ассоциации с волками? Ты видел хоть одного в своей жизни? — Сникерс вопросительно склонил голову.  
— Когда я был маленьким, у нас дома был пёс, — предложил альтернативу Марс.  
— Пёс, значит, — вдумчиво проговорил Сникерс и со смехом пихнул его локтем в бок. — Нет, пёс это совсем не то же самое! Нужно было сравнить нас со стаей дельфинов, например! Или барракуд, это даже круче! И, вообще, что за полуночный бред мы тут развели? Это ж надо было до такого договориться!  
— Да уж, теперь мне будут всю ночь сниться барракуды, гоняющиеся по океану в поисках отбившегося товарища. Весёлая ночка меня ждёт, — не удержался Марс от скупой улыбки.  
— В идиотских снах наше спасение, — философски заметил Сникерс, разглядывая друга и капитана. — Ты выглядишь усталым, Марс. Цепляешься за пустоту, не замечая ничего вокруг. Не помню, чтобы раньше видел тебя таким. У тебя есть цель, я понимаю. На ней свет клином сошелся. Но ребята идут за тобой, у них завязаны глаза, им только и остаётся, что доверять тебе. Ты ведь понимаешь, что делаешь? — Сникерс изучал лицо Марса, чувствовал, как тот напрягся, но продолжал стоять без движения, глядя перед собой. — Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты сам можешь разобраться со своими проблемами. Но неужели что-то эфемерное важнее того, что есть у тебя здесь и сейчас? Стая, и всё такое...  
Их взгляды встретились. Марс понимал, о чём говорил Сникерс, но на него вдруг навалилась какая-то невероятная усталость, и борьба со сном уже не казалась такой хорошей идеей. И, похоже, Сникерс понял его правильно даже без слов. Марс не умел говорить о том, к чему ещё не был готов.  
— Иди спать, — посоветовал Сникерс. — Если я тут ошиваюсь, это вовсе не значит, что и тебе тут тоже торчать надо. Я, вон, пойду лучше Твикса у штурвала заменю, всё равно сегодня глаз не сомкну. Займу себя чем-нибудь полезным.  
Марс замешкался — ему не хотелось уходить именно сейчас. Какой-то вопрос вертелся на кончике языка, их разговор казался ему незаконченным. Но со Сникерсом всегда так было. К нему постоянно хотелось возвращаться.  
— Смотри, не посади нас на мель, — вместо продолжения подколол Марс.  
— Это когда это я сажал нас на мель? — искренне возмутился Сникерс, осуждающе глядя вслед удаляющемуся с ухмылкой на лице Марсу. — Да я лучший рулевой, которого знало это твоё корыто!  
Слова, сказанные им, не отпускали Марса всю дорогу до собственной каюты, и до тех пор, пока он не забылся, наконец, беспокойным сном.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
В каюте было невыносимо жарко, одежда прилипла к телу и, открывая глаза, Марс не сразу понял, снится ли ему это или происходит наяву, казалось, что он только сомкнул глаза. Но все сомнения рассеялись, когда дверь распахнулась, и в каюту ворвался поток воды. Снаружи бушевала стихия. Марс в два шага выскочил на палубу, и в лицо ударил ледяной дождь из брызг, волна, мгновение назад накрывшая корму, рассыпалась на глазах, и уходила обратно в океан. Рядом появился Эмэндэмс — он едва держался на ногах и пытался перекричать стихию.  
— Волнение началось давно! Но эта чёртова волна появилась из ниоткуда! — он указывал в сторону кормы. — Почти все наши остались в трюме, Сникерс велел никому не высовываться!  
— Главное, чтобы его не затопило, — проорал Марс в ответ, но всё кивнул, соглашаясь с подобным решением. Меньше народа наверху — меньше паники, меньше жертв. — Надо опустить паруса.  
— Сникерс с Твиксами как раз там! — очередная крутая волна обрушилась с левой стороны, недостаточно большая, чтобы залить палубу, но судно накренилось, Марс удержал Эмэндэмса, потерявшего равновесие. — Иди к остальным! Не хватало еще, чтобы свалился за борт!  
Геройствовать Эм не стал и поспешил выполнить приказ. У штурвала стоял один из Твиксов — он казался совершенно крохотным под черным покрывалом неба. Когда Марс подобрался ближе и ухватился за штурвал вместе с ним, на его лице появилось облегчение.  
— Ты молодец, отлично держишься! — нарастающий шум и завывающий ветер практически невозможно было перекричать, но Твикс кивнул. Похоже, ему неважно было, что именно Марс говорил, достаточно было того, что он был рядом.  
Очередной гребень захлестнул палубу, но эта волна не была даже в половину такой же огромной, как та, что нависла над кораблём, когда Марс только вышел из каюты. Воздух был ледяным, и, похоже, вдобавок к шторму пошел проливной дождь. Он начался так же неожиданно, безжалостно пронзая иглами. Накинув куртку на голову, Марс глянул наверх. Почти все паруса были спущены. Второй Твикс уже спускался вниз, осторожно держась за мачту. Главное, чтобы рука не соскользнула. А Сникерс был выше, Марс видел его сквозь серую пелену дождя. Конечно, он полез на самый верх, всегда и во всём первый. Шею бы не свернул. Ветер сбивал с ног, и просто держаться за штурвал было трудно, спустившийся Твикс не решился двигаться в их направлении и остался держаться за мачту. Корабль качало как пробку, поэтому Марс вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, что Сникерс наконец-то закончил терзать последний парус и быстро спускался вниз. На корме в любом случае было безопаснее.  
— Вам всем тоже нужно будет укрыться в трюме! — скомандовал Марс стоящему рядом Твиксу. Шторм не утихал, но становился предсказуемым. Большую опасность сейчас представлял усиливающийся дождь: оставалось только надеяться, что молнии не будет, слишком живыми были воспоминания о том, как однажды в такую же погоду загорелась от её удара грот-мачта.  
Сникерс оказался рядом почти сразу, насквозь промокший, закрывающий уши руками, видимо, желая заглушить неистовый рёв ветра и с шипением накатывающих волн.  
— Я не вижу, где заканчивается вода и начинается небо! Это так прекрасно, Марс! — сквозь смех прокричал Сникерс и резко обернулся с восхищенным возгласом, когда очередная крутая волна толкнула в бок, взорвалась брызгами, омывая палубу. Корабль опасно накренился в очередной раз. И Сникерс поскользнулся. Не удержался на ногах. Марс потянулся, пытаясь поймать его, но рука схватила воздух, а Сникерс, потеряв равновесие, перевалился через борт и упал в воду.  
— Чёрт, Сникерс, — Марс даже не понял, как это произошло.  
Он бросил штурвал на Твикса и метнулся за Сникерсом, вцепляясь в борт корабля. Крупные капли дождя оставляли следы на перекатывающихся волнах, океан обдал его своим ледяным дыханием.  
— Сникерс! — в отчаянии закричал Марс, силясь что-то разглядеть в воде. Но океан походил на зияющую чёрную мглу. И Сникерса нигде не было.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Они кружили на месте после того, как шторм сошёл на нет. Корабль мотало из стороны в сторону на волнах, поэтому трудно было определить, где именно Сникерс свалился за борт, но вся команда высыпала на палубу, выискивая в обломках нехило покорёженной мачты и прочего мусора хоть какой-то намёк. За несколько часов надежда истощалась, отчаяние тяжким грузом давило на плечи. Начинало светать, корабль с лёгкостью покачивало на небольших волнах.  
— Капитан! — окликнул Скиттлз, который вёл наблюдение на корме, и Марс бросился к нему. Но вспыхнувшая на мгновение надежда тут же растаяла в предрассветном дымке. Прямо по курсу их ждал он. Корабль-призрак. Во всем своем молочном великолепии.  
Скиттлз, первый заметивший его, покосился на Марса:  
— Вероятно… Дальнейшие поиски не имеют смысла.  
Марс медлил всего лишь одну секунду.  
— Всем занять свои места! Держим курс на корабль! — шальная мысль пронеслась в голове у Марса. Возможно, не всё ещё было потеряно. За это время они могли уйти достаточно далеко от этого места, но что-то их удержало. До восхода было достаточно времени. Они должны были успеть. Однажды он сумел заглянуть в глаза смерти. И если Сникерс сейчас был здесь, то он сам не позволил бы отказаться от такой возможности.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Когда нос корабля вспорол туман, у Марса дыхание замерло. Борт призрачного корабля уже не маячил где-то вдалеке, они шли так близко, что можно было руку протянуть и кончиками пальцев коснуться белого дерева. Да, оно было именно белым, как будто выцветшим на солнце. И вода, вода под ним действительно походила на кровь. Хотя скорее всего, она была просто тёмной, и это воображение и старые забытые рассказы играли свою роль.  
— Пришвартовываемся, — тихо, но твёрдо скомандовал Марс. Он понимал, что команда вымотана донельзя, недавний шторм унёс столько сил. Ещё несколько минут назад единственное, о чем он мечтал — это свалиться прямо тут на палубе без задних ног. И позволить солнцу прогреть промёрзшее и продрогшее тело. И забыться хотя бы на мгновение. Естественно, Марс не мог себе этого позволить, но он был всего лишь человеком, подобные мысли были ему не чужды.  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — раздался голос где-то позади. Кажется, это был кто-то из Твиксов, но, несмотря на это, ребята вокруг зашевелились, выполняя его приказ.  
И в это мгновение его обдало холодом, он сковал всё тело, стискивая в своих объятьях, будто огромный ледник, утягивая глубже на дно. Очертания собственного корабля и команды начали растворяться. Марс хотел закричать, окликнуть все того же Твикса, стоящего на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, но тот смотрел перед собой остекленевшими глазами, а голос Марса совсем не слушался, язык примёрз к нёбу.  
— Беспомощность не идёт такому бывалому моряку, как ты, — сначала он услышал голос, звенящий в неожиданно наступившей тишине. Марс вдруг осознал, что даже не слышит, как волны бьются о борт корабля. — Уже не такой смелый, как минуту назад?  
Прямо перед ним из воздуха начинал материализоваться силуэт. Вокруг было так бело и туманно, но появляющаяся фигура всё равно казалась кристально-чистым, белее снега и чище морской пены. Марс затаил бы дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть видение, если бы этого уже не произошло ранее.  
— Ваши жизни сейчас на этой ладони, — произнёс стоящий напротив, помахал бледной и немного эфемерной рукой перед лицом Марса и сжал её в кулак. — И мне решать, как распорядиться ими. Раз ты совсем их не ценишь. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Марс, зная, что привёл свою команду на верную гибель? — в глазах вспыхнул гнев.  
Марсу казалось, что он многое повидал, но сейчас чувствовал, как эти глаза пожирают его душу, мучительно медленно, терзают её, разрывают на мелкие кусочки.  
— Я поклялся самому себе, что настигну тебя. Что ступлю на борт этого корабля, — эти слова звучали безжизненно, пусто, Марс сам уже не был уверен в том, что хочет этого. — Я сделал это целью своей жизни, а я не отступаю от поставленных целей  
— Как ты не понимаешь, что всему есть своя цена?! — недавний рёв ветра и бьющиеся о мачты волны вдруг стали походить на шепот любовников по сравнению с отчаянием, которым был наполнен голос... Рафаэлло. Спокойного и хладнокровного Рафаэлло, каким Марс его помнил по своим снам и той единственной короткой встрече, что была у них раньше. — И достичь своей цели можно разными способами! Существует бессчетное количество путей! Почему ты выбираешь самый лёгкий?! И самый губительный для своей души?  
Марсу почудился вздох, Рафаэлло стоял напротив, и грудь его как будто бы вздымалась с каждым сказанным словом, и от этого снова становилось страшно. Всё вокруг было переполнено жизнью, она билась в висках голосами членов его команды, их смехом и криками, топотом их ног по палубе, неописуемой радостью, которая переполняла их, когда они отчаливали от берега навстречу приключениям, единением, которое они испытывали перед лицом опасности. Марс не мог понять каково это — держать на ладони чью-то жизнь, и, похоже, сейчас Рафаэлло пытался показать ему это.  
— Я приму их всех, если ты готов будешь принести их в жертву своим желаниям. По незнанию, из упрямства или намеренно. Для них найдется место рядом со мной, на моём корабле, в другом мире. Я смогу сделать их счастливыми, — переполняющее Марса возбуждение проходило, шторм мыслей и образов отступал, мир вокруг приобретал прежние очертания, Рафаэлло не отвёл взгляда, но он больше не прожигал насквозь, теперь он казался... грустным. — Но если это случится, я забуду твоё имя.  
Туман начинал рассеиваться за спиной Рафаэлло, и очертания корабля-призрака стали меняться. Это произошло настолько неожиданно, Марс даже опомниться не успел. Судно будто пробуждалось ото сна, на палубе кипела работа, матросы распускали паруса, которые развивал ветер, работали слаженно, воодушевленно, будто и не было никого вокруг. Будто бы не стояли они здесь посреди ничего, размеренно раскачиваясь на волнах, а неслись вперёд на всех парах. И столько воодушевления было на их лицах, что Марсу невольно вспомнилось, каким беззаботным он сам был когда-то. Когда океан был нераскрытой загадкой, когда он ещё не знал, что ждёт его за горизонтом, когда единственным смыслом жизни казались бесконечные странствия. Как и эти матросы, его снедало желание открывать новые острова и сражаться с пиратами. Его глаза горели так же, он, как и они, жаждал покорить весь мир. Он окинул взглядом ожившую палубу, и что-то сжалось в груди.  
Пикник стоял на рее возле мачты. И выглядел так же, как восемь лет назад, когда только ступил на борт его корабля. Полным решимости и силы. Недолго ему пришлось плавать вместе с Марсом, всего какие-то несколько месяцев, но команда полюбила и приняла его почти сразу, как никого раньше. Пикник понимал Марса с полуслова, и жил его идеями с первого дня. Сейчас особенно чувствовалось, что, несмотря на то, что он был совсем мальчишкой, его запала хватило бы на многие десятилетия вперёд. Он пережил с ними множество бурь, пока они, наконец, не встретили свой корабль-призрак. Эта встреча стала для него первой. И последней. Пикник умер на руках Сникерса еще до восхода солнца. Туман принял его в свои объятья.  
Сникерс стоял у одного из судовых штурвалов, смотрел куда-то вдаль перед собой, и, возможно, видел диковинные земли и горизонты. Временами Сникерс оглядывался назад, находил взглядом Пикника и улыбался ему. Сникерс так не улыбался с тех пор, как Пикника не стало. Было время, когда не было никого на корабле веселее и жизнерадостнее Сникерса. Он был везде первым, фонтанировал идеями, и в переплёты вся команда тоже попадала чаще всего благодаря именно ему. Зато с ним никогда не было скучно, и большинство происшествий, которые моряки вспоминали до сих пор, которые врезались в память и в сердца, были на его совести.  
На корабле-призраке Рафаэлло они оба снова были вместе, как когда-то очень давно, еще до встречи с Марсом. И, похоже, счастливы. Прежний мир для них не существовал больше, у них не было прошлого, только будущее. О котором они всегда мечтали, которое создавали в настоящем. И в этой совершенно чужой реальности, не в той, где они могли бы и дальше бороздить океан бок о бок вместе со своей командой, а в той, что за гранью, в которую Марсу вмешиваться было нельзя. Сколько жизней ещё нужно было отдать, чтобы понять это? Марсу хотелось порадоваться за них, но сердце сжималось, и улыбка получилась горькой. И вымученной. Он не хотел их смерти. Он не хотел ничьих смертей. И, словно, в ответ на эти его мысли, Пикник обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него, будто, мог видеть, и покачал головой. В нём не было сожаления, только всеобъемлющее всепрощение. За то, что уже произошло и за всё, что ещё может быть.  
Рука Рафаэлло коснулась его плеча, и это вырвало Марса из оцепенения. Корабль-призрак снова стал прежним, едва различимым, полупрозрачным, укутанным дымкой. На нём снова никого не было. Ни души. Таким и должны были его видеть живые.  
— Ты думаешь, что в состоянии угнаться за смертью? А она только маячит перед тобой на горизонте и дразнит, когда тебе кажется, будто ты уже наступаешь ей на пятки. Это она настигнет тебя, когда пожелает. А не наоборот, — губы Рафаэлло едва шевелились, но голос его был ясным и четким, он, словно, наполнял всё тело, вплетался в удары сердца. — Хочешь попасть на мой корабль? — рука сильнее сжала плечо Марса, и её холод обжигал. — Заслужи. Стань капитаном, о котором будут слагать легенды. Обойди весь океан, а, может, и не один. Проживи свою жизнь так, чтобы сама смерть позавидовала. Принеси славу себе и своему кораблю. Своей команде. Я больше не желаю видеть никого из них на своем корабле до срока. Жизнью можно распорядиться иначе. А ты не даешь им этого шанса, — его глаза пронзали Марса насквозь, они сияли в предрассветной дымке красным пламенем, в них алела надежда и угроза, они были живее самой жизни.  
— Я попаду на твой корабль, — пообещал Марс, хотя голос его не слушался. — Пусть на это уйдут еще десятки лет, — и решительно добавил: — И я стану его капитаном.  
Рафаэлло беззлобно усмехнулся.  
— Уже целую вечность у этого корабля не было другого капитана, кроме меня. Я бы с интересом посмотрел на то, как ты отвоевываешь у меня это звание. Постарайся стать хотя бы матросом.  
— Раньше у тебя не было достойного соперника, — Марсу хотелось говорить с ним бесконечно, верить в то, что его губ касается не лёгкий утренний бриз, а дыхание призрачного капитана.  
— Сделай так, чтобы он появился. И мы поборемся за мой корабль.  
— Обманывать не в моих правилах.  
Первый солнечный луч прорезал туман, он был подобен первому дыханию дня, любовно ласкающий океанскую гладь и вгоняющий в краску бледно-серое небо. Он озарил лицо Рафаэлло и, казалось, замер на мгновение, будто любовался. И Марс понимал его, ему самому хотелось остаться здесь навсегда, несмотря на все свои обещания. Но в то же самое время, никогда раньше ему не хотелось жить так сильно, как сейчас, когда Рафаэлло растворялся в тумане, уступая место новому дню. И, казалось, что его ускользающую улыбку подхватил солнечный луч, и вместе они осветили всё вокруг. Сердце Марса забилось сильнее. В предвкушении.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Марса никогда не интересовали легенды. У него не было времени сидеть в портовых кабаках и слушать их. Да и к тому же, он не был достаточно тщеславен, чтобы слушать легенды о себе самом, о тех победах, которые он одержал вместе со своей командой, о приключениях, которые они пережили. Наверняка среди них попадались забавные и нелепые.  
Океан звал и манил, и давным-давно овладел его душой. Посылал попутный ветер и призрачные миражи редкими туманными утрами, которые он провожал терпеливым взглядом.  
Марс верил только в то, что видел своими глазами.


End file.
